


Butterfly Inn

by Xemtlenc



Series: Arcadia Bay's Evil Girls [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Years in Future, Bad!Chloe, Bad!Rachel, Bimbo!Max, Blackmail, Cock Teleportation Ring, Collar/Leashe/Constraint, Corruption, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Lesbian/Bi Character(s), Lesbian/Bi Orgy, Lesbian/Bi Sex, Mark Jefferson and Sean Prescott are only mentioned, Master-Slave Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, New Arcadia Bay, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, Other, Pictures, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sacrifice Chloe & Max Rewind in Past to save Everyone - Aftermath & Recovery, Sapphism, Sex Swing, Sissy!Boy(s), Slavery Contract, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Weirdness, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: FutureFic! It happens when Max manages to save Chloe and Rachel, only this action has consequences. Similar to «Another Timeline, Another Morals», except it's Evil Rachel and Evil Chloe leading the way. Warning, some scenes are degrading and may shock the sensitivity of the most fragile. [Bad End]





	Butterfly Inn

**Author's Note:**

> As in "Another Timeline, Another Morals", it's mostly smut and there will of course be WTF, so for those who want romantic fluff, go your way. The action goes well after the events of LiS, other changes are made as Rachel is still alive and many others.
> 
> To change my one and only preference, I chose to do "Sacrifice Chloe" in this story ONLY because it fits with the concocted scenario. With this note, I add that I approve of this sentence "porn is perfect for changing mentalities" and that it avoids being taken seriously and being too moralistic/critical.
> 
> Needless to say that the characters are OOC with the indications in the tags, so do not argue if you're not happy with what I'm doing.
> 
> The English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.

  
**Butterfly Inn**

 **Butterfly Inn (formerly Harbor Inn), Arcadia Bay (OR)**  
**In one of the twenty rooms in the Basement**  
**October 8, 2018 - Present**

"Take that bitch!" David shouted.

"Please FUCK ME! Push your cock into my pussy, I need it!" the young hooker intimate him to pound her vicious pussy with fury.

"AAHHHHHH" the horny male screams with all his might by sinking further and further away from the young female.

He continues to thump her with cock shots deep in her belly, the narrowness of her vagina tightening his penis to each of his round trips is fantastic. For a young prostitute, she kept her freshness of innocent virgin even if according to the rumors he heard on this bimbo, she is the best worker in this area. A real Cumdump.

David spreads her legs, her feet rested on his shoulders, to have better access to her womb, and a better view of her big tits size E fidget from top to bottom at each of his shots. The 23-year-old blond-haired blonde is lying on her back on sex swing, clinging to the straps on her hands, and she moans brutal and loveless assaults on this man who is frustrated by his wife. Work requires, he told her about his problems at the beginning of the session and she coaxed him by sucking him.

It's been years since David Madsen had not had sex with his wife Joyce Madsen, they had had many highs and lows because of his work as a young law enforcement inspector recognized after solving the case Mark Jefferson's traffic a few years ago.

Then there was his daughter-in-law Chloe Price who took the opportunity to talk behind his back to denigrate him even more in the eyes of Joyce, and his wife seemed listened her to more and more. The feminine solidarity will have his skin, he believed to have a firm hand on Joyce but the feminist ideas of Chloe ended up staying in the brain of her mother.

Not to mention that the city has changed enormously in recent years, the Prescotts seem to have it under control and David wonders when Sean Prescott will name it by his name. The job crisis is on the rise, more and more honest stores are closing in favor of " **shameful** " stores, sexshops and strip club clubs. Prostitution has become commonplace to earn a little money and the municipality seems approved by turning a blind eye when sexual acts and exhibitions occur. Even the police take advantage of it.

To "hide" this arrangement from the rest of the world, a wall has emerged between the city and the outside, a confidentiality contract is signed between the inhabitants of Arcadia and the town hall (in exchange for a certain sum), and for tourists and family members, a system has been put in place to keep their business quiet.

It worked for the last three to three years.

There are several institutions in New Arcadia Bay, Brothel or Brothel. David knows there is to Old Mill, which became a hotel after the Forest Incend in 2010, another at Blackwell Academy where the students are rumored to be "trained", and the last one here at this inn. Officially, Butterfly Inn is a inn offering its honorable services with free access to parking and jacuzzi. But in the basement, young whores are ready to work at the service of their customers.

There was only David to refuse to submit to this decadence, until today ...

"HERE TAKES MY CUM, FUCKING WHORE!" David screams in a last groan ejaculating all his cum accumulated in her fruitful womb.

"YESSSSS SWEETY! FILLED ME! GIVE EVERYTHING TO YOUR FAVORITE LTLLE BITCH!!!!" the bimbo screams, throwing her head back in the vacuum.

David firmly grasps his hands on the hips of the blonde, keeping it until he has finished enjoying, with a force that there remains a red mark of his hands on her pale skin and filled with freckles. He stays planted in her for a minute or two, out of breath, until he retires with his half-softened cock and watches a sticky sperm dripping from her pussy.

The young woman stands up with short breath, looking at him with a satisfied smile for having given two simulated orgasms. The blonde bimbo gets some of her disgusting cum with two fingers and slips it into her mouth, ignoring the bitter taste and stink that she has become accustomed to over the years, and savoring it in front of his look surprised.

"Oh shit!" David exclaimed. "Fuck a girl like that and she eats my cum, I do not believe it ..."

Yep, surely something more than his dear and tender wife does not grant him, like sodomy, blowjob and sex toys.

"Fuck, it was too good" the former soldier blows while his partner gets their juice mixed on his cock with her hand to put it in the mouth, it's not really his age. "I gave you everything but I have to say that with my wife, there is not much left ..."

The young whore smiled, putting herself on her feet and bringing his face close to hers to kiss passionately, tongue against tongue. She also rubs the vulva against his cock still a little hard, feeling it gain strength with each rub.

* * *

 

**Later in the night**

Returning home, David Madsen is surprised to see his daughter-in-law smoking a weed.

Chloe Price is quietly on the other side of the kitchen counter, also giving the living room. She is simply wearing a pink sweater with various punk-skulls too wide, falling under her chest and discovering her bare shoulders (with her unusual tattoo on the right arm) and her black bra. Chloe returned to her former short blond hair color except for the front hair in magenta fushia. Unusual and whimsical side that he did not know her, she also wears a ferronnière (jewel consisting of a chain and a precious stone, worn on the forehead) around the head.

"Hi Step-ass" she greets him with a false-smile in her own way, charming and not at all sarcastic ( **Author: yes, of course ;)** ).

"How many times should I tell you not to smoke your weed in my house?!!" David comments with authority, a weak attempt against his daughter-in-law.

"It's Mom's house, Step-shower" she shrugs, trying to contain the laughter that she dreams of letting go for hours. "Joyce wants to talk to you, in HER room."

Chloe's winning tone makes him uncomfortable, wondering what she knows he does not know. And judging her hidden joy with failure, he's going to have a bad confrontation with his wife.

Once in the closed door of his room, he swallows the nerve ball by seeing the suitcases in the small corridor leading to the window. He discovers Joyce sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms poisoned and gives him a cold look as he walks inside.

Chloe no longer hides her laugh when she hears her mother's shrill tone spread throughout the house.

She has been waiting for this moment for years, but she has finally arrived at her ends.

**•••**

**Owner's Office of the Butterfly Inn**  
**Earlier**

"Go Lisa, it's very simple. Sign this document and all your money problems will be regulated" the owner with long hair green-fir beckoned to the papers in front of her interlocutor, filing her nails painted alatably in green or brown with stars or moons, her feet lay in a corner of her solid oak desk.

She likes this part of her job: to convince girls that they have no choice but to work for her if they want to survive in this lost hole. The truth is that she, Rachel Amber, is responsible with her accomplice Chloe Price for this disaster. They who dreamed only to leave this city by all means, finally decided to stay to take their revenge. All thanks to this dear Max Caulfield, she should have known better the consequences of playing with the Time.

"How do you want me to sign this? You ask me plainly to sell my soul" Alyssa Anderson says, with a black eye in her right eye and rips on her clothes.

The green-haired woman rolls her eyes as she hears this phrase all the time. Why they all say that kind of thing when in the end they do not even think about leaving her side like the good little bitches they are at the bottom. Both women and men, Rachel has always been good for having everything she wants, thanks to her magnetic charm.

"Let's not exaggerate, I will dispose of your body and I will set your schedule as I hear it, all you have to do is to obey at finger and the eye" she retorts, beckoning notary on her left. "Madam is here to arbitrate the transaction, it is perfectly legal in the eyes of the law. Sign and you will not suffer the blows of your boyfriend, and you will have the means to support you financially with the money that you will make you. That way, you'll be able to pay back what I lent you, it's a hell of a lot, Lisa."

Alyssa grins again to the nickname, Rachel knows she hates diminutives but she will have to get used to it as she will be her future owner.

"And for Amaury, you're not going ..."

"You do not have to know it. Sign and he will never bother you again. Go and die, I do not care. It's your choice, my pretty one."

"You, that can not be-"

"Legal? Slavery may have been abolished but that does not mean that people with powers have not found ways to bring it back" Rachel snorted at Alyssa's ignorance, as did the majority of people of the planet. "If you knew everything behind the scenes."

The young woman at look goth swallows at the cold tone of her voice, she is the opposite of what Alyssa has heard rumors about Rachel. She reads again the terms of the contract:

  
**Slavery Contract**

**Whereas the moral contract, having the force of law between the parties, after registration with a ministerial officer recognized by both parties, defines the following relations and obligations:**

**The parts:**  
**Mrs. AMBER Rachel, 25, owner of Butterfly Inn. Having the quality of "MISTRESS", asks and prescribes to;**  
**Mrs ANDERSON Alyssa, 24, bartender at Blind GIPSY. Having the quality of "SLAVE", recognizing and endorsing what is infra:**

  1. **«Rule 01: Alyssa Anderson agrees to be Ms. Rachel Amber's SLAVE that she must call "MISTRESS" privately and publicly.»**
  2. **«Rule 02: Alyssa Anderson agrees to obey all her requests, as well as that of her wife Chloe Price, whom she must call "Callamastia".»**
  3. **«Rule 03: Alyssa Anderson agrees to be naked under her clothes, not wearing any undergarments, or to be naked until the opposite of her MISTRESS.»**
  4. **«Rule 04: Alyssa Anderson agrees to receive any corrections that her MISTRESS deems fit for her.»**
  5. **«Rule 05: Alyssa Anderson agrees to spend nights, weekends and holidays at her MISTRESS's house when she asks her.»**
  6. **«Rule 06: Alyssa Anderson agrees to be shaved, tattooed and pierced at the request of her MISTRESS.»**
  7. **«Rule 07: Alyssa Anderson agrees to be tied up and locked up.»**
  8. **«Rule 08: Alyssa Anderson agrees to prostitute herself as her new job with her MISTRESS.»**
  9. **«Rule 09: Alyssa Anderson agrees to be loaned, rented or sold by her MISTRESS to whomever she wishes.»**
  10. **«Rule 10: Alyssa Anderson agrees to have only sex or otherwise with the consent of her MISTRESS.»**
  11. **«Rule 11: Alyssa Anderson agrees to give up her freedom and her free will and give them to her MISTRESS.»**



**"I, Alyssa Anderson, declares to have taken into account all the requests/orders of her mistress, to signify my acceptance."**

**Date and sign:**

 

Alyssa bites her lips as she finally agrees to sign this contract, under the gaze of the notary's hawk looking behind her. Once done, Rachel makes several photocopies and gives one to the notary, Ms. Helen Christensen, County Bailiff. She accompanied her by shaking her hand and after a quick chat, Rachel asks her to settle that at most.

As usual.

Rachel clings to the door, staring at her new merchandise as she ponders her fate. Rachel wearing an open black jacket that shows a dark blue sports bra, a black mini-shorts stopping at the top of the thighs with a white belt, and white boots. A leather necklace with spikes attached to the neck, and two others to his left thigh (but without spikes).

"Since you're a new recruit, you'll be slut now, until you deserve a nickname worthy of the slut who sleeps in you. Take off your clothes now, SLUT!"

The last word made Alyssa jump so much she did not expect such strength in Rachel's honeyed voice. Rachel stares at the body of her new whore at every piece of clothing that falls to the ground, she will have to order one of her slaves to pick them up and burn them, she will not need them now.

"Not too bad, I know men who love chubby girls that you" Rachel walks to the goth girl, feeling her chubby body and fat forms exceeding the norm. "Bend over and spread your fat ass!"

Alyssa obeys and leans forward, while spreading her buttocks. Rachel gets on her knees inspecting her crotch, there was work here too, but it depends on the customer's opinion after all, everyone has their perverse fantasies and Chloe knows how sick people are. Rachel spreads the labia majora with her index fingers and pushes them further apart to check an interesting and expensive area. She licks her chops by seeing what she is looking for.

"Beautiful! A big virgin ass, a rare value but that brings a lot of money" Rachel departs and puts a collar around her neck and walks to the door, taking a leash to the coat rack "on all fours, slut, and follow me to your new home for the next three months."

**•••**

"It was good, I hope he'll come back to see me" the blonde bimbo daydreams while she had not moved from her position in doggy style, a bundle of additional tickets at the agreed price in her hand, since David Madsen wanted a second round after she excited him.

Instead of being nude, she wore a short red latex suit, consisting mostly of a garter belt, a cupless bra, gloves to the elbow, black high heels, a hat and big rings to nipples for him to shoot during his brutal assaults.

It was all she likes: sexual relationships without love or respect for her, being abused and used to outlet for the men filled with testosterone. It's all that she loves now, the sweet and slow love of her husband is not enough in contrast to what she thought before being transformed into bimbo nymphomaniac greedy of cocks and pussies.

She stands up to stand in the middle of the room, the red buttocks spanking inflicted by her last client, she looks at herself in front of the mirror to admire the beautiful body of slut that her mistresses Rachel and Chloe gave her.

"Ahhhhh, that's right, it's my name" she says, looking at the golden name on her dog collar.

Maxine Caulfield was her full name. She imagines it's still her name but it's been years that she does not use it anymore, customers usually call her " _ **whore**_ ", " ** _bitch_** " or " ** _cumdump_** ", but she thinks before people called her Max, but it hurts her head to remember.

To think.

Max has changed a lot, she remembers vaguely having a skinny, bony body in some places but thanks to the generous gifts of Mistress Rachel, she has gotten a gorgeou body of whore that she is really deep inside her, her real nature. It is only natural that she reimburse her mistresses in return, repay with this buxom and sinuous body, very fleshy with an abundant chest, plump forms and many curves, like the girls in Nathan's porn magazines.

She raises her chest, big enough, almost as big as her head, to bring them to her lips and suck them with her mouth. There is still a little sperm of David on it, she eagerly licks to feast on his nauseating taste. It was not the kind of thing that Max would have done normally, if she had not received the training imposed by Rachel & Chloe, it is true that she had been reticent at first but she would never thank them enough to make her discover her true nature, and give up her stupid dreams of being a photographer and a model wife as her mother taught her.

"Enough to daydream, slut. Idleness is the enemy and time is money" Max hums the words of her mistresses.

The blonde bimbo gets the clothes she wore when coming into the room: a simple pink string under a turquoise net body (the diameter of each _hole_  is three centimeters) with long sleeves and leaving the neck exposed (even the rest of her body like the net body covers almost nothing), stockings like the net body and a pair of babies at her feet.

Max pushes her long blonde hair that falls to her back and shoulders, showing her neck, and she leaves the room delighted with her appearance to enter the hallway.

She smiles as the corridor is filled with life, sexual activities in full swing between different heterosexual, homosexuals, lesbians or transsexuals partners. There is no exclusion, everyone is housed the same to fuck, as long as customers have the money to have whores as they want.

"It's for you, bitch!" Max hears in the next room.

"Oh my God, master!" the girl with the horny man groaned with ecstasy.

Always curious, Max advances to play the voyeurs and she is happy to see one of her best friends slut worked, one of her friends coming from Blackwell like most. Kate Marsh, or Katie as Max now calls her, is on her knees in front of the bed with her elbows resting on the mattress and in the prayer position, while her customer is squatting against her ass head back, surely draining his cum at bottom of her ass.

Katie simply wears a tight rainbow dress up over her big breast filled with breast milk, as the little blonde religious is pregnant to the eyes. There is no doubt that the father is the man sticking to her ass, reserving her services for the last year, which is none other than Sean Prescott.

Yep, it was hard to believe at first that Sean would come to pay for the services of a hooker. According to rumors, it would have come to knock up Kate to have a boy because he was disappointed with the behavior of his son Nathan, and with the generous donation of the man to Rachel, he would take care of child to raise him in his own way.

Contrary to what locals may believe, Sean has not run the city for a long time. No, that role belongs now to Rachel and Chloe, who used Max's powers (after training her) to change some things like Max no longer using her powers as she wished and against those girls. They are right, Max feels stupid to believe that she was able to use them, fortunately his mistresses are there to remind her.

It's a shame Sean's done already, Max would have liked to watch them fucked while she touched herself by watching them, one of her favorite activities.

Max vaguely remembers how she started, how they started acting like the whores they are.

* * *

 

**!!! DISCLAIMER! I prefer to warn you again of the " Rape/Non-con Elements" warning present in tags, there will be some in this part !!!**

* * *

 

**Five years ago**

Max wakes up with a pain in her wrists and ankles. Without opening her eyes, she tried to pull on her wrists to free herself but she could not move. She opens her eyes to see that she is in a large bright room, attached to what appears to be a Saint Andrew's Cross by the wrists and ankles.

The brunette tries to fight with the strings restrictive her, but she could not move. She also notices that she has been changed, Max is now wearing a fluo fuchsia net top that is a bit torn and falls from her shoulders, with a pair of black stockings. She also notices small pink housings attached to her thighs and the wires going up to her crotch (she can not see further in this attached position) and two others going up to her nipples, attach to a small vibrating egg.

The young photographer tries to remember how she came to this situation. She had just finished a class of her favorite teacher at Blackwell, Mrs. Hoida, she tried to find a photo subject for her work at Blackwell Totem by Juliet Watson, and she was out with her boyfriend Warren Graham.

It was very different from her original timeline, when she fought Mark Jefferson with her partner-in-time Chloe Price, but the tornado was threatening to take away the city and she had to make a choice between sacrificing Chloe or the bay. She decided to save the city ONLY for interest, to find pictures to save everyone, she was not going to sacrifice her best friend because she did not have the power at that moment.

For an unknown reason, which is added to the long list of _wtf_  of her week, Max was able to focus on a photo of Rachel Amber with Chloe, both in the sheets of a bed ... in the Rachel's skin. It was strange to be in another person's body, but that could explain her nightmare.

The traveler avoided wasting time, or being naked in a bed with her best friend, so she left several messages for Rachel before returning to her initial position, hoping she did not have too much trouble space-time with the effects of her new power.

Once back to the original timeline, but modified a « **x** » number of times, Max found that the things were at best for everyone. Everyone except Jeffershit; Nathan going to therapy, Victoria was no longer a bitch with her or Kate, Kate never having known the events leading to her suicide, and the main one: Chloe and Rachel alive. Oh yes, she is also in a relationship with Warren, she does not know why, but it does not displease her. She likes him and she wants to know if it can become more than a friendship, trying to believe that the version of Warren's nightmare is not like the one she knows.

Her last memory was that she kissed Warren in his car chastely, pushing his hands when he wanted to go further, and Kate knocked on the window of the car door. The little blonde wanted to show her something, Max thought to find the eyes of her strange religious friend, her eyes glazed over. After saying good night to her boyfriend, Max followed Kate into the space between Blackwell's main building and the dormitory, then felt something cold against her neck and it was nothingness.

And Max finds herself here now, an unknown but pleasant sensation to her genitals and nipples, tried to free herself from her restraints until she notices the wall in front of her. On her left, there is a window separating this room from the one next door.

The young prisoner can see Kate Marsh through the window, pose against the wall. A Kate Marsh very different from her memories, a very vulgar unknown. The believer is wearing only a red & white striped swim bra, the cups pull on the sides to expose her little chest, Kate playing with a pink dildo she pushes into her pussy, a leg up like to show at Max her show.

But Kate was not alone in the other room.

Max can see, in the wide window showing the entire other room, a trio of girls having sex in bed, girls she does not know. These girls all wear bondage harness on their bodies, different colors and shapes, one also wearing a strap-on dildo but using only his hands to spread the buttocks of the blonde girl to lick her crotch, the blonde to knees and pushing the dildo attached to his strap-on in the sex of the third girl, lying on his back on the bed stretch.

On an armchair, a redhead in a gilded silk nightie and black lace edging sits with legs spread using a vibrator to stimulated her pleasure button while two people blindfolded and hands tied behind the back are on their knees licking her asshole. Max sees two other couples of girls, one licking her partner's private parts and for the other couple, the boy rides his girlfriend while she whips his red buttocks with a whip to wiggle on her dildo, very deep in his rectum.

On what looks like a sawhorse, a male of a certain age (which Max still does not know) is chained on his back on this device, arms & legs connected to each feet of the wooden device. Above the unknown, Max recognizes Courtney Wagner (naked too), in a pretty black kimono with red, white or purple flower pattern, with an orange obi, the garment just revealing her chest and is raised to show her crotch. She is forced with hands tied to her neck by a constraint by chains, and ankles under the sawhorse connected by a spreader bar, her classmate is threatened by an unknown girl by her taser to ride on the guy's cock and to stir her ass.

Max does not really like this place, and things are strange also in the room where she is a prisoner.

In the four corners of the dark room, awful things are going on for these four people who are tied up and forced against their own will. They are all wrapped in plastic wrap, forced to sit on a vibrating sybian at full activity and a gas mask hiding their identities. Their stifled groans give rise to Max's fear of what her captors could do to her.

"Hello Maxie, are you okay?" a familiar voice arrives in the door that opens.

Max feels relieved to see the familiar face of Rachel Amber, with streaks in her blond hair of different colors like purple, pink, and brown. Max became friends with her and Chloe, but when she saw him in a latex outfit with a whip in her hand, the brunette is afraid she will not help her out.

Rachel is in one of those bdsm outfits, a red latex catsuit leaving a wide cleavage under her chest; with cincher waist, long gloves to the elbow and a pair of leather thigh boots. Max finds her intimidating and sexy at the same time, is this normal?

"Hey Rach, uh, can you let me off please?" she gives her a shy smile.

Rachel slowly shakes her head by putting her whip on a piece of furniture, before returning in front of her prisoner.

"Sorry darling, but we have to talk a little bit, you and me" Rachel takes a chair and sits in front of Max, eyes in her eyes. "You wonder why I tied you up, let's just say I need to train you before you detach, teach you not to use your powers anyhow and especially against me."

Seeing the shocked face on the cute little brunette, Rachel continues her explanations.

"Yes yes, I know everything about your powers, your week with Chloe ... before you sacrificed her for this stupid city and those idiots who do not deserve to be saved. I know everything because I too a power, one of these is the tornado I had planned to destroy the city. I had wanted to do it for months, I was furious to have been murdered by Mark and no one was looking for me except my Chloe, but I could not do it until you activated your power for the first time. Yes, I was there but just in ghost, and you could not recognize me as I took the form of a doe, strange that too ... "

Max tries to focus on her words but she feels strange since coming, at the level of her lower abdomen.

"... and it's also a small punishment for taking control of my body that day, even to save my life but we know you just wanted to save our precious Chloe, letting me rot on my own if you had the choice. So I created a security, with a little hypnosis on you, so that you do not use your powers anymore without my permission."

Rachel gets up stretching, sitting sitting for about a quarter of an hour being uncomfortable in this position.

Rachel leans over Max's small chest and starts sucking on one of her breasts, bites the nipple, then stands back looking at Max. She leans down again and pinches Max's clit, hard. The brunette tries to free herself but Rachel clamp more hard. The kidnapper relaxes the zipper down her crotch, to free her crotch in the open and showing Max a big white dildo with two heads stuck in her pussy and anus, the toy vibrates to give pleasure to her owner so much that the toy is wet by her wet.

"Nnnnnooooooooo-" The time traveler stutters.

Blackwell's most popular blonde pulls the head of the dildo out of her rectum and pushes a button on the side, the toy vibrates louder to the sound it produces. The glans of the object began to vibrate more and louder, and with an evil smile, Rachel press the head of the toy on the clit of Max and push it into her hot den, deflowering the little Max finally adult.

After a few moments when Max is overcome by the first orgasm of her life, Rachel retires to enjoy the sight of this pretty mess and a new idea came to her. She took it off the cross after taking a collar to put it on her prisoner's neck, and she took her by bringing it near a wall where Rachel kneels on a stocks ( **BDSM** ). Once again forced, Rachel pushes three fingers into Max's vaginal opening and feeling how the brunette shakes herself to the intrusion into her rarely stimulated part, the blonde sticks her fist in her and shakes itself in all directions, causing Max screaming with pain and pleasure at the same time.

The model fists the photographer as fast and as hard as she can.

As Max approached her new orgasm, the blonde with colored streaks slowed down trying to prolong the sweet torture. Rachel goes as far as she can until she reaches the entrance to Max's cervix, much of her arm into the formerly virgin vagina, and she pushes a finger and then two in it.

A minute of teasing, Max's wet is all over her arm and the floor. Rachel removes her fist and wiped it on the buttocks, the back, the top and the face of the little brunette. She gives her big hard spankings and gets out of the room, leaving the freckled little girl in her sweat and tears .

Just like the first time Kate and her many " _unwilling guests_ ", but they quickly changed their minds after Rachel and Chloe broke their minds.

Rachel had carefully put the vibrating eggs back to Max's holes, blindfolded her eyes, and she went to the next room to reward Kate for her work.

**•••**

Max's routine has changed since that day.

It had been several weeks since Rachel was training Max in a dark path strewn with an intoxicating haze of lust. The hypnosis that the blonde has made her undergo, without her having any memory, also contains such orders as to take a normal attitude once back to Blackwell and with her classmates, she could not say anything to her boyfriend either.

And yet, although she did not want to, Max came back to Rachel to complete her training. The day after her first time with Rachel was that of " _multiple love_ ": Rachel invited several of Max's friends (Dana Ward, Juliet Watson, Daniel DaCosta, Brooke Scott) into Max's room and of course, the Rachel's program was hard.

On the couch, Dana took Brooke in doggy style in the corner near the door with a strap-on whose attached dildo resembled that of a small horse to suit human for human women. Even though she did not want to, Max was forced to stimulate Daniel's penis with the ring of her anus without ever getting it inside, her position was hard to hold as she was squatting above the boy charmed by the popular blonde. Juliet watched the improvised orgy by filming the camera loaned by Rachel, while masturbating on seeing them fornicate and excited. Rachel watched that no one would have the stupid idea to come for a search, she did not have all the school in her pocket yet.

The next day it was Chloe who brought Max home early in the morning, introducing Steph Gingrich, a good friend of hers and Rachel. What they did was ruining all of Max's classes that day, much to her chagrin.

This is also the day Max discovered that she was not the only one (with Rachel where she has **control of nature** ) with powers. Steph had the one to be a **genius**  at the technological level, she presented them the « _Cock Teleportation Ring»_ , a small metal ring (splitting in two where one is the sender and the other is the receiver) can stick/take off easily from the skin. The ring can teleport the cock/balls of another male, or an animal, to carry it on another person, male or female. It can also record and store in memory all cocks pass around the technological ring, adapt to the person so that it is the same color of skin and for one reason or another, the person can also produce the sperm.

Steph also pointed out the dangers of the ring. If it is removed suddenly without removing the device, the person keeps the male's genitals and the changes will be permanent because the person will be immune by the surprise subtraction and the body will be protected from the effects of the rings.

Once the three naked girls, Steph used the ring to teleport a dick of twenty centimeters long and six centimeters thick, before passing it to Chloe to receive the same copy and of course, the girls wanted the use and Max was the ideal victim. The only person with Chloe and Steph too.

Chloe was positioned behind Max to take her doggy style by her rectum, and Steph maneuvered the head of the brunette to make her suck her cock at her own pace. Max had no choice but to undergo their assault, but for some unknown reason, she began to feel pleasure in feeling them fuck her without taking into account her feelings.

Covering her with their thick, stinking sperm made her sick in the stomach, and she had no choice but to clean up the mess on the floor with her mouth under Chloe's orders.

Another day, Max was in the boys' toilets to join Rachel for another training. Opening the cabin with a pink door (the only one of this color), Max was surprised to find Rachel standing by holding the head of a Nathan Prescott in a pink wig and a tight black tight dress in front of and only a multitude of black bands on the back. It is not so much the outfit of the boy who had murdered her ( _best friend?_ ) blue haired friend in another timeline that shocked her but the activity to which he gave up: sucking a lambda boy's cock through the opening of a glory hole. The boy seemed to love sucking a stranger's cock through the small opening and his tiny dick gigote in every way.

Rachel had explained that she had Nathan's trust and remembering Max's knowledge in the timelines, she used it to manipulate him as she pleased.

The next day, Max was coming into a hotel room, which she was not surprised to discover Chloe molesting the School Nurse, An-Marie Barenchi, with her legs apart and screaming like a slut.

"I'm show her who's boss around here" Chloe said to Max before turning to the elderly woman.

Max was impressed by her friend, she could not help but masturbate by watching this beautiful natural act between two women.

Max's next activity did not please her but she felt a lack of sex in recent days when Rachel did not do anything to her or impose degrading her, and she is ashamed to think she would do anything to taste that again at this disgusting pleasure. The young manipulator of the time (with the authorization of her mistresses) has therefore obeyed the next command of (her mistress) Rachel: to bring a random girl to the lighthouse.

Max chose Victoria Chase, the first girl she met and the brunette did not think about her new friendship with the pixie blonde, all she wanted at that moment was Rachel's abuse. So she took Victoria to the meeting place, where Chloe and Taylor Chrsitensen were waiting for them in military playsuits.

This time, Max tried to reason with seeing the girls with open crotch and their cocks already at attention.

"Chloe, you must not do this!"

"Oh but we must! Now that mouth could have a better use" Taylor was responding by putting her dick in the mouth of the indecisive young woman.

Max was surprised but reluctantly agreed to suck the foreign cock with a guilty pleasure, all these torments and forced sexual acts starting to make her lose the head because she appreciates this violence and degrading acts.

She even begins to appreciate Chloe easily catching Victoria against a tree, tearing her clothes, and push her cock deep inside her pussy.

"GET OFF OF ME" Victoria tries to scream but the blows of dick assen by the bluenette transformed her cries of distress into a moan of pleasure.

"If you stop struggling, you may enjoy it" Chloe answered with a predatory smile.

At the end of the day, Victoria finally thanked Max for choosing her to come to the lighthouse, the pixie blonde had hearts in her eyes.

As the days went by, Max's body changed.

Steph gave her lots of tests, lots of physical exercises, lots of pills to swallow, and Max had to obey her as Rachel ordered her to do whatever the auburn-haired geek would ask. What relieved Max was that she was not the only one to undergo physical (or psychic) transformations, Kate was with her.

The two friends underwent many injections of unknown product with surgical syringes, designed to improve their health, vitality and stamina. Steph, with the assistance of An-Marie Barenchi under their control, who eventually left Blackwell, injected pink, purple, and white substances in various places such as the muscles of the arms/legs, chest, hips, and the buttocks. They injected them in unusual places like the tongue, the lips, the nipples/tits, the clitoris or even the rectum.

This treatment lasted ten good days and the modifications were exceptional!

Kate and Max were almost the same physique as the skinny young women she was, but they became new women. They gained between five and ten centimeters for one and the other, they won a busty form, buttocks and breasts to erect a castrate dog. The tint of their skin became tanned, their lip slightly swollen, and Max received long hair and became blond. They had become true Greek goddesses, to make almost Aphrodite jealous of themselves.

Rachel asked them to test their new body in the shower ... the shower of the guys.

The two bimbos agreed with pleasure, Max does not feel so much manipulated like a toy by Rachel and Chloe, she feels extremely grateful that she licked Rachel's feet to thank her for taking good care of her miserable person. Her mistress tells her that she is doing good work with her tongue and Max felt so happy that she took her toes one by one to suck them with pleasure. Rachel gave her a last revelation about her _submission_ : she revealed to her that she had never hypnotized her, she practiced on Max a technique used by mentalists to suggest certain ideas in Max's unconscious, and it is Max herself who decided whether to obey her or not.

She only _tickled_  her submissive-masochistic side and Max accepted it, even though she was not yet aware of it.

So Kate and Max, with a trained bimbo partner by the name of Samantha Myers (Steph's personal submissive), went all three into the locker room of bigfoot dudes during the football match. She then went in the shower with nothing but their smile, they began to warm up while waiting for the males, they admired each other.

Max is the best equipped on all his forms, even if Kate defends herself well at the hips and buttocks, and Samantha had a clit so big that it could pass for a small dick.

They washed to get ready, Kate very fond of rubbing her breasts against Max's as saying hello to her cute/kinky way, Samantha knelt to sniff Max's anus, she seemed to enjoy the special smell mixed with the strawberries of the scent of anal enema gel they exercise all three to be ready at any time. Max allowed herself to be caressed her thighs and tickle her pussy but without much teasing, she had to reserve for boys.

The boys eventually came, finding the girls hugging and licking their nipples. It was not long before they jump on the bimbos in search of easy fuck.

* * *

 

**!!! END OF DISCLAIMER !!!**

* * *

 

During the meandering of her new life, Max wondered what her boyfriend was doing while she was busy filling up like a sperm dump, or to molest with pleasure the sweet and long tortures of Rachel & Chloe. She can no longer think of anything but powerful males fucking her and the dominant females treating her as the prostitute she is really.

In truth, her blue-haired punk childhood friend was mostly with Warren while her fiancee Rachel took care of Max. Rachel advised her not to (or little) deal with Max and let her go, the popular blonde thought that Chloe was not yet ready to let Max be abused without her intervention. Chloe listened to her, her love has always been there to support her.

So Chloe stayed with Warren, waving the merits of his _wonderful and fantastic girlfriend_  and that he is happy that Max chose him to be his girlfriend.

"Max is so cool! She works so hard at school but she's still so sweet and nice to everyone" he said with a dreamy smile, arms folded under his head, lying on his bed.

The bluenette did not know Warren yet, she just knew that he looked a lot like her old friend Eliot (resting with earthworms now) and she wanted to make sure he stays quiet. Chloe had fun using hypnosis techniques to keep him well-behaved and not worried about Max's frequent delays.

Chloe also knew about Max's _week of hell_ , it was Rachel who told her. As much as she was touched, she felt betrayed to have been sacrificing for this ... _f_ _ucking_  city.

"I wonder what she's doing right now ... maybe I should call her?" he turned to the bluenette sitting next to him as they watched a fanciful movie on his laptop.

If she had to tell him the truth, it would be something like Max is taking down the testosterone of a half-dozen Blackwell teachers with her slutty body in a sexy uniform catgirl that Warren has not taken advantage of yet (and will never benefit). Chloe also hypnotized him so that he does not notice the physical changes of his girlfriend.

**•••**

Once fully completed physical changes, indoctrination campaign endured, sports exercises and the new regime for the new bimbos get used to their slut body, a new rhythm settled for Max. Rachel thought she was ready to fall into a new level of degradation and decline human.

Rachel took him to an abandoned farmhouse, bought by Rachel & Chloe and restored almost a year ago. Max sometimes wonders how they can have so much property and her mistress just has her mother, her TRUE mother, bequeathed her a real fortune. Max had felt bad seeing the face of the blonde become sad and she obviously did forgive herself wanting to make her a treat but Rachel told her to reserve for later, stroking her head as if to reward a dog for its good behavior.

Rachel wears at that time uniform schoolgirl, a white shirt with blue tie, under a gray dress with black skirt and black stockings with a pair of rangers. Her legendary earring blue pen in her left ear, Rachel told her about the origin of her earrings ... but she does not have permission to tell it, even to you dear readers.

Max door a simple overalls blue rather loose with a tear in her right thigh, she only carries this garment that stands with her huge boobs which keeps the garment even if the straps a little help.

Finding out what's going on inside would have surprised Max, if she had not learned all that time like it's Rachel, discovering familiar faces.

To tie two poles by chains, two dogs copulated; by the form, the color and size of the legs; with two human women. The redhead with brown tips is lying on the stomach with legs closed and completely dominated by the faithful canine in view of her expression of stupid enjoyment, pulling her tongue like her male. She played reflexively with a breast of her friend with brown hair, herself lying on her back with legs apart and taking the big dog in her arms and she seemed more aware of what she was doing.

"'Uhhn-' W-What?" the brunette declares after a moment ignoring the presence of Rachel and Max, slightly panicked. "F-Fernando? Something BIG just went INSIDE! What WAS that? ... Fernando?"

She was completely ignored by her friend who just pushed groans of pleasure with each thrust of the animal into her belly, dropping " ** _Aaah_** ", " ** _Fuuck_** " or " _ **Unff**_ ", the vocabulary of stupid females completely in a trance when they are fucked like animals and they fully enjoy, falling deeper into corruption.

"Good Boy-" Fernando let go trying to answer but ~~his~~  her male pushed his cock very swollen and stuck in her pussy, the dog had turned and pushed his buttocks against those of his female.

Max felt anxious about the bestial scene, but she still wondered why Kristen Campbell and Fernando Garcia, her two good friends from Seattle, were here? Getting fucked by dogs? She knew that the couple is libertine and they like the taste of SM games and humiliation (it did not bother Max more than that) but it's a whole different level with animals.

And also, now that she thinks about it, since when did Fernando become a girl, or a trans? No, a woman like Max does not see ~~his~~  her male genitals.

"I answered their ad where they wanted to experience new sensations" Rachel answers her silent question, she also shows him a picture of a plant on her phone, an orange plant shaped like a phallus with five bulbs at the base. "The flora is different in Arcadia, some plants have fun effects on us. This one has a nectar that can alter the gender of living things."

Rachel drove him to the stable to see the horses, but again, Max can not believe what she's discovering ... or rather the names " **Vanessa** " and " **Ryan** " at the entrance of enclosure.

 ~~Her own father and mother~~  or Max should now say her two mothers like Rachel has administered to her father the same nectar to Fernando. Ryan being slumped in a corner, completely exhausted with a bent leg and sperm flowing out of her vagina. ~~He~~  She wears a necklace tied to a chain on the floor, a billy overflowing with animal seed.

When at her mother in the other enclosure, the daughter discovers with astonishment that her mother is fucked by the big horse. Vanessa is tied with her legs bent and tied by the ankles with a saddle harness, two other harnesses around her bust, under & over her breasts to glue her to the horse. Her mother is held by the neck of the black stallion, her face betraying fatigue accumulate by so many assaults by this fiery stallion never finishing to fill her. Max can see the shape of the horse sex through her mother's stomach.

"Do not worry" Rachel keeps a firm hand on Max's shoulder, who seems ready to help her mother "she has received an ultra-condensed strengthening that will keep her still for an hour or two."

"Why are my friends and family here? Not that it bothers me but I'm curious."

In truth, Max feels jealous not to participate in the bestial activity and she feels the excitement rises in her veins, wanting to know this level of perversion.

"We decided with Chloe which animal will have the chance to take you first, my darling thought that this one is quite fair."

She brings her to the enclosure where her name is marked on a sign, and what was her joy to discover the large deer attached to the post.

Thanks to Chloe!

* * *

 

 **Pan Estates, Arcadia Bay (OR)**  
**In the living room of one of the abandoned houses**  
**October 8, 2018 - Present**

"Do you enjoy your stay, Mr. Lee?" Rachel mumbled while putting an alcoholic drink on the coffee table for her guest.

For only answer, she received a choking pleasure as the journalist had his mouth occupied by a young woman's mouth, tying their tongue together in their luxurious pleasure.

The blonde dominatrix smiles with a wicked smile as she sees a new male succumb to the local charm of the bay. She wanted to expand their _private enterprise_  along the Pacific side, and having a positive article making Arcadia Bay the new fashionable tourist site in the "Berkeley People's Herald" by the great Daniel Lee is a thing to no not underestimate.

Of course, San Francisco is only a minor step, Rachel is mainly aiming for LA's hometown but it's only a matter of time, and the time is now on her side. To do this, to convince Daniel and the other journalists coming from Seattle, Portland and Sacramento is a necessary step and she appealed to her best elements.

Tara Garcia, Lyla Lee, Kelly Davis, Hadley Wright. Four former students of Blackwell and four _f_ _riends_  of Rachel during her first year at the academy. When she came back in time with Max's messages in her business, Rachel had undertaken many ways to take revenge on all those who betrayed her. Finally, revenge in sex is the best solution, it is very satisfying and her minions are so buried in their primitive drive that they no longer remember their old life.

An impure rebirth is very poetic!

Kelly is the one who monopolizes the SF reporter, in a blue latex top with black sides and gloves in the same material/color, as well as blue stiletto heels. The blonde quickly rises Daniel with his cock between the big lips of her slobbering pussy, constantly teasing him as Rachel asked her. He must first give in before enjoying his whore.

Lyla also wears a black latex set consisting of a tight mini-dress with a wide neckline, self-fastening stockings and wedge boots. She stucked the Seattle man with a big belly against the wall and she masturbates frantically without giving him time to recover.

For Tara, she has a set of a long pink hair wig on her head, a purple transparent dress with sequins and flower pattern whose right side of the dress is nonexistent and a simple pastie covers her naked straight breast. The journalist from California Capital has a fetish on the armpits and Tara enjoys to heart-joy of squeeze his dick between her bare armpit.

And finally for Hadley, her outfit is a gray capeline hat with a black ribbon, a blazer of the same style as the hat, long black velvet gloves, a black garter belt attached to the black stockings (leaving her naked crotch) and a pair of boots black with yellow laces. This blonde does very bourgeois even knew how to crush the balls of the Portland man according to the instructions of Rachel.

Yes, alcohol (and drugs) helps untying languages and she learned their weak point about their darkest secret journalists. If they do not cooperate kindly with her, Rachel can still use the classic blackmail shot with the various cameras filming the scene, the DA woman always gets what she wants.

Letting them fornicate in their pettier corner of ~~hell~~  pleasure, Rachel goes out to return to her car and return to her home.

All along the way, Rachel sees the effects of her takeover of the city, she would have liked to call it Hella Bay but it would copy on Sean Prescott.

Returning to her house with Chloe, who was the former Prescott Estate, Rachel was happily surprised to discover that her wife had prepared for her a little surprise. Chloe has prepared for her a science-fiction party like the geek that the bluenette is in her heart and that Rachel loves, with a fantasy in the person of Max & Kate (who finished their night work) washed and dressed in Princess Leia's Slave Bikini outfit.

There are some differences in their naughty lingerie, the slave-women wear their hair as the singer _Alissa White-Gluz_ at _Nova Rock 2014_ , they wear stockings identical in color to their outfit (dark blue for Max and burgundy red for Kate), their tattoo of a butterfly in the shape of a black heart with a skull look are visible at their lower belly, it is the sign of slavery for the subject of the butterfly club.

Rachel can see that they have greedily swallowed the sperm of Chloe's stiff cock, who is wearing a ring at the base of her temporary phallus, the bluenette has already started without her even though she told her she would arrive earlier from her last work of the evening. This sperm has an aphrodisiac effect because the subject swallows the stained face each other of Chloe's semen.

What a selfish woman, but she loves her that way.

Their love ain't nothing but a monster with two heads!

**Cast**

**Lyla Lee - Jennifer Stone**  
**Kelly Davis - Ariana Grande**  
**Hadley Wright - Maggie Geha**  
**Tara Garcia - Carly Rae Jepsen**  
**Helen Christensen - Milla Jovovich**  
**An-Marie Barenchi - Teryl Rothery**  
**Vanessa Caulfield - Krysten Ritter**  
**Ryan Caulfield (female version) - Christina Hendricks**  
**Fernando (female version) - Emily Browning**  
**Kristen - Crystal Reed**

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Max breaking the fourth wall is improvised, I thought it was appropriate to do so on the explanation of the famous blue feather earring.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time!


End file.
